


四人房 3

by 17_bit



Series: 四人房 [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17_bit/pseuds/17_bit
Summary: *96亂燉本篇 全圓佑x權順榮；李知勳x權順榮；全員佑x李知勳四人房始末





	四人房 3

**Author's Note:**

> *96亂燉  
> 本篇 全圓佑x權順榮；李知勳x權順榮；全員佑x李知勳  
> 四人房始末

權順榮覺得自己應該是造成他們關係複雜的始作俑者。

一開始這種奇怪的關係是他跟全圓佑先開始的，他跟李知勳是青梅竹馬，最近在很曖昧的階段，他喜歡李知勳但不知道對方到底喜不喜歡他，每天因為對方的一舉一動一顆心臟蹦蹦跳，上了大學之後因為同宿跟全圓佑熟識了起來，三個同齡好友可以說是形影不離，權順榮本來就是愛鬧的個性，跟全圓佑也處的很好，於是對方不知不覺變成了他的戀愛商堂談老師，他還沒來得及跟李知勳告白，卻先跟全圓佑擦槍走火。

第一次是他們一起看愛情動作片的時候。

權順榮不是沒有跟女孩子有過實戰經驗，但跟男孩子一起看片子倒是第一次，他沒有跟李知勳一起看過，他想如果跟對方一起看，他大概會亂七八糟想一堆然後害羞到死掉吧。他跟往常一樣黏在全圓佑旁邊，兩個人閒話幾句說著電視裡活塞運動看起來有點假，權順榮說李知勳做起來不知道是甚麼樣子，全圓佑笑了說你想被他上阿，權順榮鼓起腮幫子，「我喜歡他嘛，當然會想被他抱阿！」之後又嚷嚷幾句不知道真的被插入感覺是甚麼，影片裡都看起來很舒服一樣。

「你這樣會讓我想像你被幹的模樣。」權順榮知道對方喜歡說幹話，拍打了對方才發現全圓佑勃起了，看見對方起了反應下意識就用手去摸，好友看起來是嚇了一跳但也沒有更多反應，權順榮突然有些尷尬，但又不想就這樣沒頭沒尾的結束，「我幫你？」他弱弱的說，全圓佑在眼鏡下的眼睛瞇了起來，「一起吧。」

兩個人坦誠相見倒不是第一次，一起洗過澡，也有一起上廁所過，但權順榮卻覺得很緊張，大概是查覺到他的情緒，全圓佑懶懶地問還是自己解決就好，廁所可以讓給他，權順榮搖頭，然後對方笑了，不得不說全圓佑笑起來真的很好看，他還在想奇奇怪怪的事，全圓佑就先把他拉過去，兩個人的距離瞬間縮短很多，權順榮尷尬症又發作的手腳無處安放，全圓佑笑他，接著把腳盤了起來讓他坐在腿上面向自己，權順榮雖然照做，但是又覺得怪羞恥的，兩個人勃發的陰莖碰在一塊，權順榮抓抓脖子實在是不知道如何是好。

「你這樣沒有軟掉也蠻神奇的。」「……你還不是一樣。」「那是因為我對你有意思阿。」「甚麼意思？」

全圓佑寬大帶骨感的手握上他的性器的時候權順榮倒抽了一口氣，他可沒有被人幫忙撫慰過，那種感覺實在是不好說，全圓佑讓他環住自己的脖子，他都還沒來得及抱緊，好友就壓著他的脖子親上來，被突襲讓權順榮嚇了一跳，但他卻也沒有反感的感覺，大概是因為全圓佑真的很帥吧，突然想到全圓佑剛剛跟他說對他有意思，開口想要詢問，對方的舌頭就竄進來，他小小的眼睛瞪大，想推開，對方卻開始擼動下身，同樣是男人全圓佑很知道要怎麼做才會舒服，龜頭柱體被磨過地方很舒服，權順榮一下子軟了腰，舌頭被纏住，他眼裡霧氣迷漫，腦袋漸漸停止運轉。

「這種意思。」「……啊？」

全圓佑開始咬他，不是平常那種玩鬧的咬，是很色情的咬，一下咬嘴唇一下又咬他的喉結，他不得不抬頭繃緊了脖子線條，下意識的摟緊對方的脖子，陰莖被照顧得很好，權順榮覺得自己就要射了，他挺著腰要全圓佑加快速度，對方聽話的照做，當然嘴也沒停下繼續咬他。權順榮發出了意義不明的呻吟，全圓佑一手幫他打手槍一手在婆娑他的後腰，逐漸下移掃過他的尾椎，感覺像觸電一樣，接著又滑上來壓住他的後腦勺跟他接吻，權順榮被伺候的很好，一邊親吻他一邊射了，小小的喘氣，低頭看見全圓佑還是硬的，他紅了臉，用手稍微圈住對方，

「我幫你？」「你只會這一句啊？」全圓佑又笑了，「換個姿勢吧。」

權順榮現在像隻貓一樣的趴臥在床上，完全看不到全圓佑讓他有點緊張，對方在他後面不知道在幹甚麼，不是要上了他吧，權順榮突然有些害怕起來，然後對方火熱的柱體就插進他雙腿之間跟他的貼在一塊，他一個激靈才想阻止對方那個人就貼上他的背，緩慢的動了起來。

「等等、這樣很、很奇怪、」「不舒服嗎？」「也不是、嗯、」

權順榮覺得哪裡很奇怪，但事實上其實蠻舒服的，就算沒有直接被觸摸，但被摩擦到的地方的確給他帶來快感，全圓佑把他的腳夾在自己的雙腿之間，接著加快速度，好像真的被插入一樣，權順榮整個頭昏腦脹，分不清楚到底在幹嘛，沒一會又跟著全圓佑一起射了，兩個人倒在床上，沉默在兩個人之間瀰漫。

之後他們也偷偷摸摸做了好幾次，雖然說都沒有插入，但這種祕密的感覺讓權順榮很緊張，他就是藏不住秘密的人，全圓佑又愛鬧他，老是愛在李知勳面前撩撥他讓他好幾次差點脫口而出，但通常李知勳都是面無表情地看他，大概是認為他們只是朋友間打鬧吧，這總讓權順榮有些洩氣，事情是在李知勳社團發表會那天晚上被發現的。

李知勳因為社團發表會之後的聚會發了訊息說會晚回來，全圓佑偷偷摸摸的爬上權順榮的床，兩個人又黏在一塊，權順榮迷迷糊糊之間聽見門被打開的聲音，還沒來得及推開好友燈就被打開，李知勳臉紅紅的盯著他們兩個看，權順榮急急忙忙想要解釋卻看起來像是狡辯，全圓佑跪在他身後，他褲子已經被脫掉，勃發高高的翹起，被後面的人握著套弄，他狂亂的揮手想要跟李知勳說不是他想的那樣，突然對方呵呵的笑了，接著就貼上來與他接吻。

幾乎要被撲鼻的酒味給薰暈，權順榮還沒來得及反應，全圓佑手卻開始套弄，他想要拍打掉對方的手，但李知勳卻又欺身貼上來吻的更緊，權順榮無力招架。被放倒在床上，他迷迷糊糊的看著李知勳脫衣服，對方又貼了上來，權順榮雙眼迷濛問出了不合時宜的話，「知勳喜歡我嗎？」「怎麼會不喜歡。」他吸吸鼻子有點想哭，但又覺得現在哭也太破壞氣氛，大概看懂他的掙扎，李知勳又湊上來親他，不知不覺一絲不掛，李知勳摸啊摸，摸到了他的後面讓他僵硬了一下。

「圓佑用過這裡了嗎？」「怎麼可能！」「你們也對我太壞了吧。」

從李知勳身後探頭，全圓佑笑著說抱怨的話，然後偷親了李知勳，對方呵呵的笑，權順榮一下看不懂這兩個人的關係，然後一股冰涼的觸感從後方傳來，全圓佑對著他晃了晃手上的罐子，是潤滑液，他倒在了李知勳的手上，對方則抹上了權順榮的後穴，稍微按壓穴口，權順榮緊張得要命，然後一隻手之突破了防線，「放鬆。」李知勳原本細軟的聲音變得低沉，權順榮瞄了一下對方的褲檔，果不其然鼓了起來，因為喜歡的人對自己有反應，權順榮突然興奮起來。全圓佑沾了點潤滑液開始幫他撸起來，前後被夾擊，權順榮潰不成聲，他現在的心裡很矛盾，一方面是太過熟悉全圓佑的撫摸，另一邊又羞恥於李知勳幫他擴張，這整件事都越發奇怪了起來。

「應該可以進去第二隻了吧。」全圓佑開口，而李知勳動作，最後權順榮還是哭了出來，夾帶著奇怪的心情和快感，眼睛滿滿霧氣他幾乎要看不見好友們的臉，全圓佑湊上來親吻他，他來不急換氣，唾液都留下來，他楞楞的看著對方離開，李知勳一邊加快擴張動作一邊問他誰的吻技比較好，而權順榮除了大口喘氣，甚麼都做不到。

擴張完成把手指抽出來的時候權順榮感覺一陣空虛，他胡亂揮動手去抓，李知勳抓著他的手把人拉起來，兩個人面對面像他跟全圓佑的第一次一樣，權順榮羞恥了起來，李知勳提槍上陣，龜頭在穴口磨蹭，權順榮感覺詭異但更多的是空虛，老實說他以前就有想過想要被李知勳抱，沒有想過真的會成真，他整張臉紅得不像話，環著李知勳的脖子在對方耳邊低語，「趕、趕快進來。」

真的被填滿又是另外一回事，權順榮可以感覺到對方的陰莖真的插進來了，異物在體內鮮明的存在著，他微微顫抖起來，全圓佑壞心眼的從後面貼上他的背，然後咬他脖子後面的軟肉，於是他不爭氣的射了李知勳一肚子上都是，權順榮羞愧地不敢看，另外兩個好友則是低低的笑了起來，權順榮沒能先給他們兩個一人一拳，李知勳先行動作了起來，「順榮，我動囉。」雖然對方好心的在他耳邊預告，但對方充滿情慾的聲音只讓他更敏感而已，前列腺被摩擦，全圓佑又在他身後亂摸他，還把手繞到前方來似有若無的觸碰他的下身，權順榮幾乎要瘋了，他拉長脖子喘氣、呻吟，李知勳湊上來吻他的頸部，全圓佑也是，三個人黏糊糊的貼在一塊，做的亂七八糟。

經過短暫不應期的權順榮又硬了起來，李知勳讓他躺下來，再快速的抽插幾下，李知勳拔了出來跟他的貼再一起磨蹭幾下射在了他的腹部。權順榮迷迷糊糊的被翻了過來，全圓佑貼上來再次進入他還很敏感的後穴，他嗯嗯啊阿的叫了幾聲，很快的又被快感淹沒了腦袋，李知勳像是認為他這般沉溺還不夠似的又湊上來吻他，被吻的意亂情迷的，權順榮腦子一片空白的被全圓佑給操射，全圓佑被夾緊的同時也多抽插了幾下才射。

權順榮軟綿綿的不想動，翻過身子霸佔了床的一邊，剛剛才釋放過一次的全圓佑去纏上李知勳，對方帶著微笑任憑好友動作，權順榮躺在旁邊看著李知勳被擴張，耳朵都燒紅起來，全圓佑掐著李知勳的臀部就肏進去，李知勳看起來很熟悉這種感覺，與剛剛操幹他的樣子不一樣，李知勳現在看起來超性感，權順榮看得口乾舌燥，他吞了口口水，正在活塞運動的兩個人看到了他，李知勳對著權順榮勾手，然後喊他的名字，於是權順榮順從的爬過來跟他接吻，這個夜還漫長著呢。

三個人的關係大概就這樣定了下來，三個人胡搞瞎搞也習慣了，「稱呼」這種東西倒不是很重要，權順榮喜歡全圓佑，也喜歡李知勳，其他兩個人也是，雖然權順榮始終沒有明白那天晚上李知勳是因為喝酒醉了所以才跟他做的（隔天早上李知勳完全沒有宿醉的模樣也讓權順榮很疑惑），還是真的喜歡他才跟他做的，反正最後是皆大歡喜嘛，雖然他有些愧疚把自己的好友都掰彎（並沒有）就是了。

後來全圓佑把文俊輝的照片給他和李知勳看的時候，權順榮才發現全圓佑真的是色情大魔王，這個綽號真是當之無愧。

「你喜歡這個類型的？」「嗯？大概吧？」「可是我跟知勳都不是這個類型的啊？」權順榮歪著頭看看自己又看看李知勳發問，正在旁邊打遊戲的人抬眼看了文俊輝的照片一眼點點頭，「我也覺得這個類型不錯啊。」「啊？可是我跟圓佑不是這個類型的啊？」

全圓佑跟李知勳相視而笑，覺得權順榮笨的可愛，「我喜歡三個類型，一個他，一個知勳，一個你。」「我也是。」「啊？這樣喔⋯⋯那我應該也是吧⋯⋯？」

至於後來跟文俊輝最好的人是誰，我們就不多加討論了。


End file.
